


Don't Bother Hiding It

by CalamityJane



Series: BlairxSoul [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJane/pseuds/CalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older AU where protagonists are 18 years old/based off the manga ending- Soul and Blair have admitted they have feelings for each other, but a party Black*Star's planning could bring it to light much sooner then Soul would have preferred... After all, no one wan't to be the one to tell Maka they're through dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother Hiding It

“Black*Star can you at least try to give me some respect? I am in charge of Death City and the DWMA now.” Death the Kidd sighed, glaring at his old friend from behind his mask. 

“Oh come on Kidd, we’re pals. I come back for the first time in a year and you get pissed at me for not calling you Lord Death? Kinda cold don’t you think?” Black*Star laughed as the two conversed in the Death Room. 

Kidd huffed, staring at the mirror in front of him. “I can’t believe you just expect everyone to stop everything and roll out the red carpet for you when you left of your own free will to train.”

“I’m not asking for a lot here, I just wanna see everyone again, have a get together. I’m sure they’ve all been missing a bright star like me.” He stated, puffing out his chest. 

Ignoring him, Kidd turned back to attend to other matters which made Black*Star step up his game in annoying the Reaper. “It’s not like I want a giant party or anything, although I do deserve one, just a little get together with the close friends for old time’s sake. Maybe at Maka’s like we used to?” He persisted, trying to get Kidd’s attention. 

The difficult part of this would be getting the new head of the DWMA to leave his post and actually join his friends for some fun. Black*Star wouldn’t have any issue with the others, except maybe Maka but it just wouldn’t be the same without everyone from the old crew. 

“I have responsibilities now Black*Star, dealing with the witch’s has never been an easy job, not to mention we still keep our original goal of preventing Kishin’s from emerging… not only that but it’s my personal duty to assure the training of future Meisters and Weapons.” Kidd ranted. 

Black*Star rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying ‘pick up your bags we’re going on a week vacation.’ I just want one night. That’s it. You’ve got Spirit and Stein to take care of things, not to mention Azusa and Marie. Plenty of people are willing to help you out Kidd, you’re not doing all this alone.” He reasoned. 

Kidd groaned, knowing Black*Star wouldn’t give up. He was stubborn and annoying that way, and if one night would shut him up maybe it was worth it. “Fine, but you and Tsubaki take care of it, just tell me when and I’ll be there.” 

The blue haired meister grinned. “I knew you couldn’t say no. I’ll tell Liz and Patty when we finalize the details. See you there, ‘Lord Death.’” He laughed loudly, exiting the room. Kidd merely sighed, thinking, “That guy always gives me such a headache.” 

The funny thing about Black*Star is that besides maybe Kidd, he was the strongest Meister the academy had to offer and surprisingly a valuable resource. However, the newly appointed Lord Death knew better then to keep him under his thumb, knowing that he’d only really call on him if there was a dire emergency. Black*Star was only interested in getting stronger and was never satisfied even at his level. Sometimes Kidd wondered if Tsubaki grew tired of that mentality of his. Besides that though, he had matured quite a bit and was the tallest among their group, though he still kept his selfishness and self-centered attitude, but he wouldn’t be Black*Star without it. 

“Hey Kidd, how’d it go with Black*Star?” Liz asked, walking up to him casually. 

He merely shrugged, answering, “He wants us to get together just like we used to.”

“Sounds fun!” Patty proclaimed from beside her sister.

“Yeah, why do you look so gloomy about it?” Liz added, looking over her nails. 

Kidd lifted his mask and looked at his weapons. “I guess you’re right I probably shouldn’t be so skeptical…” He started, but then paused, something catching his eye on the left side of the room and he stared with concentration. He held out his palms in front of him and looked focused. 

“Is it just me or is that cross on the right side slightly offset? I’d better make sure; the symmetry has to be perfect.” 

“Kidd do you realize how often you renovate this room? I swear you’re hopeless!” Liz screeched while Patty’s laughter echoed behind her. 

 

While planning out some of next week’s lessons, Maka heard a loud knock at her door. She sighed to herself, putting the pencil she was holding behind her ear and she walked over and opened it.

“Yo Maka!” Black*Star greeted; smiling wide at her. 

The Meister couldn’t help but grin back at him, not having seen her old friend in a while. “Black*Star! It took you long enough to come home.” She poked fun. 

Without being invited in he strolled forward through the door, hands on the back of his head looking around. Slightly annoyed by the intrusion she added, “Um why are you looking at the apartment like you haven’t seen it before? Has all that time away messed with your memory? You always were a slacker student.” 

Black*Star chuckled, “I was just checking out for the party we’re throwing tomorrow. You don’t mind if we have it here right? I didn’t think so.” 

Maka frowned. “What kind of party are we talking about here?” 

“Just the old crew meeting up like the good old days. I even got Kidd to agree to it.” He answered, giving her a thumbs up. 

“Lord Death? Really?” She questioned in awe, despite Kidd being her old friend, as her boss she still treated him with the respect she gave his father when he was alive. This was particularly odd because Kidd was even busier with academy stuff then her. “Regardless Black*Star, I don’t know if this is a good idea. I have a big test to prepare for my…” 

“Don’t be such a buzz kill! It’s the weekend then and you’ve always got one more full day to work on it. Surly if Kidd can show up you can too Maka.” He reasoned. 

She was skeptical but finally gave in, earning an excited smile from Black*Star. “Tsubaki’s gonna take care of the food so don’t worry about that, just make sure the place looks ok before tomorrow at 5.” 

Maka rolled her eyes. “As if it’s ever messy here…” 

“You always were a clean freak.” Black*Star laughed. 

Her face turned red, “Just because my house isn’t disorganized and chaotic like yours would be if Tsubaki didn’t look after you doesn’t mean I’m a clean freak!” 

“Ok ok… sorry.” He apologized insincerely. “Oh yeah one more thing, can you tell Soul about tomorrow? I don’t know where he lives now. At least not yet.” 

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. “What makes you think I’d know?” 

“Uhh you’re sort of his meister?” Black*Star raised a brow. 

She turned away, “I’m not in charge of Soul; I don’t care what he’s doing.” Maka muttered, not having seen him in a while and still a bit sore about their argument. 

“Fine I guess I’ll figure it out. Thanks anyway.” He waved, exiting the apartment oblivious of his friend’s inner conflict. 

“Stupid Soul…” She whispered, going back to work. 

 

Suddenly Blair and Soul heard obnoxious knocking at the door and quickly the albino got up while the feline stayed sitting, a faint blush still on her cheeks. Soul glanced through the peephole of his apartment and saw teal hair stalking around outside. He grinned and opened the door saying, “How’d you find my new apartment so fast you creep.” Soul teased, showing Black*Star inside.

Smirking, the meister replied, “Took a while thanks to Maka, but don’t worry the brightest star is here now.” 

High-fiving each other, the boys began casual conversation, Soul asking where Black*Star had been all this time and he wasted no time explaining. Meanwhile Blair peeked out at the two, just enough so she wouldn’t be seen. She tried to lean in to hear more of what they were saying but she couldn’t make it out.

“So anyway, I actually came by to tell you we’re throwing a party to celebrate my amazing return.” Black*Star smirked. 

“Oh really? When?” Soul asked, scratching the back of his head. It’d been a long time since they’d all had a get together. 

“Tomorrow actually, it’s at Maka’s so it’s not like you’ll have trouble getting there.” Black*Star laughed.

The weapon turned a bit pale, now realizing how difficult it would be to face his ex after what had just happened with Blair… it’s not like she planned on telling her the details of tonight, but this meant their breakup really was permanent this time. Truthfully he’d have liked to avoid her a little longer. 

“You ok dude?” Black*Star asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, I’ll see you then.” The weapon covered, giving him a thumbs up. 

Suddenly the feline jumped out of the bedroom, surprising the meister. “Black*Star! Can Blair come to the party too?” She asked loudly, smiling at him. She hadn’t heard the whole conversation but the last part she just had to get in on. 

“Well yeah I guess… you are sorta a part of the old crew.” He laughed, tilting his head slightly. “Does she live with you here now?” Black*Star whispered to Soul, figuring the only reason Blair would be here is because she follows him like she did the first time. 

Soul blushed, “What? No.. she’s just… visiting is all…” He covered. Luckily it never took that much to explain something to Black*Star, he usually accepted it even if he didn’t understand. 

“Uh ok then. Well I’ll see you!” He yelled, stepping back outside and waving on his way out. 

Soul sighed; hand on his chest in relief. The whole second half of that interaction had been stressful. “Yay I get to come too!” Blair giggled, hugging Soul’s arm with glee. 

“You sure do…” He replied nervously. This party could be a huge problem after all. 

 

Tomorrow evening came and everyone met up at Maka’s as planned. Liz and Patty huddled around Tsubaki asking her where she and Black*Star had been for the past year while Maka pretended to be involved in the conversation while glancing over at Soul more often than not. 

She probably would have just glared daggers at him like she usually would after a big fight if not for one thing… and that was a slutty cat girl latched to his arm. Maka hadn’t seen Blair in a while but she wasn’t expecting her to show up at the party tonight. “Black*Star you moron… why would you invite her?” She thought to herself, blood boiling upon witnessing Blair following Soul around like a lost kitten. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised, after all she always tried to get his attention… but Soul was just letting her and that’s what got to Maka. 

The three boys and Blair chatted with Kidd until Liz corralled them together yelling, “Ok guys, we’re gonna play a game…” 

“What are we, 12 year olds again? A game? Really?” Kidd asked skeptically. 

Liz glared at him and tugged off his mask. “You aren’t wearing this for the party Kidd.” She scolded, tossing it away. 

He huffed to himself, but accepted it. “What’s the game sis?” Patty asked.

“Great question Patty! It’s an old favorite… spin the bottle!” She smiled, holding a bottle in her hand. A few people in the room groaned and someone whispered, “Lame,” in the corner.

“I heard that!” Liz yelled, “You’re all playing and you’re gonna like it!” 

“There’s no way we’re going to play that ridiculous game…” Maka added, skeptical. 

Liz shot her a look and said, “Well everyone’s single right?” Most people in the room glanced over to Maka and Soul who visibly blushed at the staring. 

Soul finally cleared his throat and answered, “Yeah we’re single.” And Maka nodded with a sour look on her face. 

“Then there’s no issue. Guy’s up first, c’mon.” Liz smirked, dragging Kidd into the circle. She gave the bottle a hard twist and eventually it slowed and landed on Black*Star. Everyone oooh’d while Black*Star just smirked. 

“Since we have more girls then guys, two of us aren’t gonna get to go… unless you guys want to that is?” Liz asked, turning to them. 

Maka frowned, “That’s fine with me; I just hope I’m one of the two that doesn’t have to do this.” Tsubaki nodded too, a bit nervous. 

Liz shrugged and went to spin for the girls but before she did Patty interjected, “Sis aren’t you playing?” She asked noticing Liz wasn’t in the circle. 

“Oh I’ll sit this one out…” She laughed, earning a glare from Maka. Damn, now her chances were even worse. 

This time the bottle landed on Patty and everyone laughed at the two as they entered the closet. “Is Patty going to be ok in there?” Tsubaki asked in concern, not knowing what would happen but knew Black*Star’s intensity. 

“I wouldn’t worry about her…” Liz answered deviously, looking over at Kidd who shifted his gaze away. 

After a few minutes or so of everyone making bets to see what went on in there, surprisingly the two opened up the door themselves and everyone stared at a disheveled Black*Star who was still blushing. Patty merely giggled and skipped out, while the meister whispered, “Holy shit that was hot.” 

Everyone’s mouth dropped open except Liz and Kidd’s. Grabbing her little sister Liz smiled, “That’s my sister for ya!” and Patty beamed up at her. 

Soul power walked up to Black*Star, “Uh what happened?” 

“That girl knows how to use her tongue.” He answered, still a bit out of it. 

“Ok ok next up!” Liz announced, spinning the bottle between Kidd and Soul, it finally landing on the Reaper who gulped. “Wonder who the lucky lady will be…” She teased, turning to Blair Maka and Tsubaki. 

Maka prayed if she got anyone it would be Soul… well not for the reason she wanted to make out with him in the closet, she just knew with anyone else it would be extremely awkward. Maybe a part of her did want it though. 

Fortunately for her the bottle tip landed on Tsubaki who blushed furiously. “Alright you two, in you go!” Liz laughed, pushing them into the closet and shutting the door. Black*Star had finally snapped out of his trance and yelled out, “You two take it easy in there ok?” Undoubtedly if Tsubaki heard them she’d blush like no tomorrow. 

After a few minutes her Meister was the first to open the door and everyone stared inside. “Uh… what are you two doing?” He asked, confused. 

Kidd was holding one of Tsubaki’s hands with a nail file in the other and he looked up at his audience calmly saying, “I noticed her finger nails weren’t exactly symmetrical so in the dim light I managed to help the situation although it may take me a few more hours to get it exactly right…” 

Tsubaki merely shook her head, smiling at everyone. “Ugh Kidd! You get stuck in a closet with a hot girl with free reign to do whatever you want with her and you do her nails?” Black*Star complained, knowing he’d make much better use of Tsubaki’s time than that. 

“Last round… You two ready?” Liz asked Blair and Maka, the cat smiled at her while Maka looked away. She may have wanted to end up with Soul before but she really hoped it’d land on her now. If Soul had to do 7 minutes in heaven with Blair of all girls she’d lose her mind. She’d rather him be with Tsubaki, Liz, or even Patty rather than her. 

Everyone oooh’d in unison when the bottle landed on Blair and Maka’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Ok you guys… have at it!” Liz giggled, opening the door for them. 

Soul shut the closet door and turned to Blair, swallowing hard and blushing like mad. It was dark, so he couldn’t see what her expression was. 

“Well, we shouldn’t waste our time and they’ll want to know what happened, so..” He pulled her in by the waist and kissed her softly, waiting for a response before deepening the kiss.

Blair giggled, pretty surprised at his straightforwardness. She’d suspected Soul would just sit there and wait for her to make the first move… More times than not she played the dominant role. 

”Mmm you’re right… wouldn’t wanna waste this precious moment.” She teased, hoping to embarrass him. Blair smiled to herself happily; more pleased then anyone she’d gotten him. How lucky was that?

She followed his lead and pressed close to him, her fingers weaving through his hair and her mouth deepening the lip contact, showing off her expertise. The only thing she wished is that the light was on… cats have better vision in darkness but it wasn’t perfect. 

Soul hummed softly, tracing her lower lip with his tongue. He slid his hands up her back, pressing as close as he could, letting in a quick breath. He pushed her to the back wall of the closet. He moved his hands up to her face, cupping her jaw before pressing his forehead to hers to take another breath. A small smirk drew his lips in a curve. “Don’t be so excited,” he whispered, kissing her softly again.

She felt herself getting a bit dizzy; this is Soul right? Soul who got a bloody nose whenever she’d run around the house naked? Him taking on this dominance couldn’t not excite her. 

”Wow… I didn’t think you’d be this good…” She moaned as he pressed her against the wall and his hard chest, her legs wrapping around him as she sat on his lap. Blair had to remind herself that someone could interrupt them at any minute, though she considered the thought that if that closet door did open she might Halloween Canon anyone who tried to disrupt their fun. She wanted to keep tasting him like this forever… the thought was heavenly. 

Soul smirked, pecking her lips between his words. “I’m not just a little boy anymore,” he chuckled. His hands ran down her thighs, holding her up. His kisses trailed from her mouth down her jaw to her neck. He gently bit at her skin, leaving tiny welts from his sharp teeth. He moved back to focus on her mouth, trailing his hands up to her hair and knotting his hands into the purple locks. He sighed, truly hoping no one would open the door for a really long time.

She shivered in delight at every touch, the bites especially. As he worked lower, she gripped at his hair aggressively with her right hand, biting her lip and digging the nails of her left hand into his shoulder. ”Fuck… Soul…” She moaned, hardly recalling another time when she actually was driven to curse. Blair happily continued making out with him, enjoying the taste of his tongue until light slowly flooded on her face. 

If looks could kill, Black*Star would long be dead as he whistled at the two and burst out laughing with the rest of the group, some blushing just witnessing the position the two were in. ”Come on back to the party you guys, I think you’ve had enough fun.” Kidd chuckled. 

Blair carefully climbed off of him, trying to play it off as casually as possible, smiling at everyone. Soul answered, “Hey don’t get mad at us for playing the game right.” He grinned, earning a fist bump from Black*Star. 

Maka fumed in the background, a prominent angry blush on her cheeks from seeing her boyfriend making out with such a floozy. He’d almost completely forgotten about her, but it all came rushing back when he noticed her staring. Soul turned away as soon as he could, making a face and cursing under his breath. He’d been so caught up in the moment he forgot about keeping Blair and his relationship a secret when he knew how she’d take it. 

Unfortunately for him, Maka walked up to him and whispered, “Soul? May I talk to you in my room for a second?” She breathed out; a sarcastically pleasant edge to her words. 

He shivered and unwillingly complied, ready to face his screw up. Everyone but Blair shrugged off their exit; the feline stared over with a sad look on her face hoping that everything would be alright. 

The moment they both stepped into Maka’s room, it slammed shut earning a jolt from the weapon. “What is wrong with you?! Are you insane? Practically having sex with Blair knowing everyone here would see?! You’re disgusting.” She spat. 

Soul’s eyes narrowed, “I’ll admit it went a little far, but since we aren’t seeing each other anymore, what’s it to you?”

“We’re still partners you jerk! And if you really pulled stunts like this every time we took a break you’re way more perverted then I thought and I was stupid for thinking you were any better than Papa.” Maka growled; frustrated beyond compare with his behavior that touched on a sensitive subject for her. 

“First of all… I never cheated on you. Even when we broke up all the other times I never thought of another girl, not even once. But this isn’t just us taking a break anymore Maka, I’m done. I’ll be your weapon partner, but us dating is officially over. I can’t take it anymore.” He frowned, clenching his hands. Soul could have made this a lot more difficult for her, insulting his meister like she did to him, but he couldn’t stomach playing on her fear of men cheating on their significant others like her father had done to her mother. 

Maka’s eyes widened, staring in horror at what he’d just said. Soul had been the first person she really connected with, and she wanted to believe that romantic love was real… she was sure she felt it at least sometimes. He couldn’t be serious, they always got back together. 

“Y-You’re overreacting… just take it easy ok, let’s try again. I made a mistake; I should trust you like you trust me…” She apologized, trying to make it up to him and change his mind.

Soul sighed, “I forgive you. I always do, but I can’t keep doing this. Our fights really wear on me and I’m tired of pretending like it’s ok: like that’s what a real relationship is. It’s better we stay partners and friends.” He explained, staring into her green eyes. 

Maka’s voice began to shake, afraid he was actually serious about this. Soul was rarely the one who demanded a break or space from her; it was usually the other way around. Not to mention the fact he’d always come back with some sort of cute surprise to make her forget why they fought in the first place. “Soul please… I don’t want to lose you. I… love you.” The meister choked out, looking at him with pleading eyes.

The albino almost lost it there, knowing how hard it was to get the L word out of his stubborn partner… but then he remembered Blair, how she looked so happy just being around him, letting words like love and perfect roll off her lips like it was natural. It was a breath of fresh air in comparison to Maka and his difficult way of dating… and he had to let go of that or he’d lose something important holding onto something that only was hurting them in the long run.

“I’m sorry. You know I love you Maka, and I always will but… I mean it. We aren’t going to date anymore.” He struggled to say, and looked over at her warily knowing what this would do to her. 

He briefly saw her eyes water before she turned away with her fists clenched, and under her breath she muttered, “Get out.” 

Soul frowned sadly at her wishing this could have been easier but it had to be done, she undoubtedly would react this way. Her pride was wounded too and she never took that very well.

He turned to leave when suddenly Maka cried out, “Is it really because of Blair? Is that slut really better than me?” 

His expression morphed from that of sadness to anger, knowing that she didn’t have to drag Blair into this just because of what happened in the closet. “Maybe it’s because when Blair and I are out, she doesn’t tell me to stop holding her hand because ‘we’re in public’ and ‘we don’t want people getting the wrong idea.’” 

He knew he was giving away his feelings for another girl but he felt as if he had to defend her, Blair probably always had to endure people talking like this behind her back all the time and she didn’t deserve it. 

“She’s proud to be with me; you never were. Ever since we started dating you always got so freaked out by other people whether getting jealous of other girls hitting on me or telling me not to be affectionate in public. And you know what? I deserve a girl who’s willing to go the extra mile for me, someone who’s proud to be around me and would trust me through anything. I shouldn’t be treated like a criminal and I shouldn’t be yelled at half as much as you yell at me.”

“Maka, I love you but I’m not in love with you… and I can’t keep pretending that if I wait long enough things will change. You and I are friends, weapon and Meister partners, and that’s all we can be. I’m sick of the abuse and I’ve found someone who’s going to treat me like a treasure. I want that Maka… not just for me, but for you too and I know there’s someone like that for you. You just have to… try.”

Soul still couldn’t see his ex-girlfriends expression, but he recoiled back when she stomped and screamed out, “I said get out, didn’t you hear me you cheating bastard?!” 

He quickly left the room, probably saying a bit too much in there. He wanted to save her some grief but the weapon had most likely overdone it. “Shit…” He cursed to himself outside her door, leaning on the doorframe. 

“Soul..?” He heard a light voice whisper from across the hall and he turned his head and noticed Blair. 

“You weren’t listening were you?” He asked, suspicious. 

“N-No… I was just…” She fiddled with her hands and turned away. “Worried.” 

His face fell and he hugged her gently. “Sorry, I’m just worked up is all. We’d probably better tell everyone to buzz off; I think Maka wants to be alone now.” 

She squeezed him back; her heart aching for him because she knew whatever happened in there was hurting him and Maka. “I’ll take care of it, don’t you worry.” She sighed, comforted by the embrace.


End file.
